locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
100 Series Shinkansen
The 100 Series Shinkansen is a Japanese high-speed EMU. Built between 1984 and 1991 for the Tōkaidō and San'yō lines located on the island of Honshu. The remaining sets were withdrawn from service in March 2012. Design A major difference is the pointed nose that this series has over earlier models. Though the most important change was that not all the units (or cars) were powered on the 16-car sets. The head and tail cars aren't powered, nor are the two bi-level cars in the center. Later sets had powered head and tail cars, while four unpowered bi-level cars in the center. Identification The 100s can be recognized by their more pointed 'bullet' nose, though not to be confused with the 200 Series' H sets; the "bullet-nosed" 200 Series Shinkansen sets were built much later. Variants There is one pre-production set numbered X1 (originally X0). It entered evaluation trials in 1985 and was withdrawn from service in March 2000. It differs from production sets by having smaller windows and very slightly slanted headlights. X sets (1986-2000): These are 16-car sets that entered service in June 1986 as four 12-car sets. They were converted into 16-car sets that October. The bi-level cars were; a restaurant on the upper deck and small buffet on the lower deck, for the first of the two; and Green class passengers in private compartments on the lower deck and open-plan Green class passenger accommodation on the upper deck. The restaurant cars were no longer used after 1998 and the fittings were removed later, and after October 1999, those sets that hadn't been retired were put on holiday period (summer) services. The last X sets were withdrawn in October 2000. G sets (1988-2003): Fifty of these 16-car sets were built from 1988. They were used for the Hikari service only, but later they were commonly seen running the Kodama service on the Tokaido line. They were withdrawn in September 2003. V sets (1988-2002): These 16-car sets originally ran the Grand Hikari, but by May 2002 they were running Hikari services only. In 2000 two V sets, V1 and V6, where redesigned into 4-car P sets to replace two 0 Series R sets as Kodama services on the Sanyo line. The last service run by the V sets was a special "Sayonara Grand Hikari" service in November 2002. P sets (2000-2011): These 4-car sets were introduced in October 2000. As written above in the V sets section P1 was created from V1, as with P2 and V6. P3 and P4 were created by utilizing unused surplus G set cars. P1 was the first to get a new coat of paint in August 2002. This is the "fresh green" Kodama livery, and by March 2005 the entire fleet of P sets (P1-12) were painted in this new livery. The last P sets were withdrawn on March 11th 2011. K sets (2002-2012) These 6-car sets were formed in January 2002 when the first (K51) was built. They were withdrawn on March 16th 2012. These sets originally had the "fresh green" Kodama livery, similar to the P sets and the old Kodama 0 Series sets, although by June 2011, they were repainted back into their original ivory livery with blue accents. Specifications Construction was of steel, with the end cars being 26 meters long and the intermediate cars being 25 meters long. Top speed was 137 mph (220 km/h), or 143 mph (230 km/h) for ex-V sets. It used the 25 kV AC, 60 Hz power grid. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives